User blog:Dragonsblood23/The Suggestion that changed Wiki
May 30th....days before Poe VS King was on audio and while people thought Serling could 3rd party a user named Rockerdude22 said "I really don't think Rod Serling will appear in this battle, but I would personally love it if they used him for a future battle! If so, I think they should put him against The Crypt Keeper lol". Thats when a suggestion changed the game. I discovered an interest in it telling how awesome it was...of course at first some users like Nikki thought it was for fanmade at first but when they found out I was serious thats when the wiki changed. Rod Serling VS The Crypt Keeper became a suggestion that the wiki would not forget for being the most random suggestion ever. But did they truly understand the full value or was this just a suggestion standing in the crowd of thousands of others. The Connection itself Rod Serling VS The Crypt Keeper is perhaps slim but its connection is quite interesting. They are both the main story teller or "horror host" of their main shows, both shows are known to be one of the most gory shows, and even having some of the same storylines such as The Ventriloquist's Dummy and The Dummy, Living Doll and Strung Along, etc. The Crypt Keeper I know everyone expected this one but it needs to be said while he is not popular. He's got a lot of history in mind that I already dicussed on (Courts on Comics, Cause of The Stamp of Approval, etc). And on how Tales from The Crypt got from a popular comic series to TV series that lasted 7 seasons to a Cartoon and even a Game Show. But lets stick to the real deal.... Was The Crypt Keeper a cover up for why I really want it? Yes.....Yes it is I actually wanted it because of not The Crypt Keeper but for Rod Serling. You see I wanted Rod Serling vs a more horror type person and with some of them like Morgan Freeman and Stephane Myers I just never liked those. Now I heard of Rod Serling VS Alfred Hitchcock which is good but I just thought Alfred should be against someone else. What I wanted was something that matched who Rod was which was not a director but a Story Teller in Horror someone that can tell frighten stories on Television and The Crypt Keeper felt like the best choice for me. Conclusion Yeah this was shorter then I expected but this suggestion really did changed my life and it introduced me to Tales From The Crypt. I love that show now and I really think this suggestion changed wiki as a total. Yeah I know not everyone agrees on it but I wanted to set a full truth on it. Everybody has a suggestion that may be small but can be big. Yes I know with popularity it matters but I think that a lot of people know Rod Serling so in my opinion it could even it out and maybe it might introduce people to a series they might enjoy. some of the ERB has the knowledge that this idea exist but is not on their mind. So in truth I might not see this be a ERB but if it does I think if they do it right this could be one of my favorite battles of all time. Category:Blog posts